


Please

by Anonymous



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucked Up, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You can come, slut.”And Stiles does. With a wail, he shudders, almost as if he has a seizure. Peter can see come hitting the floor underneath boy, once, twice. Stiles is beautiful when he comes, he’s the most perfect being at that moment. For a second Peter regrets filming his hole and not his face, but he knows he will film him again and again later.





	Please

The dog on his back isn’t that, an average size, but his cock, jamming deep inside his hungry hole, feels enourmous. It’s hot and hard, the pointy tip hits his prostate with almost every thrust. The boy whines and moans, writhing underneath the dog. 

“Do you like it?” asks a man standing few feets away, a phone in his hand, recording the mounting. He’s almost painfully hard, but he ignores his erection for now, knowing he will get to use the boy’s hole later. 

“Y-ye-aah-yes. I-I love it.”

“Hmm, do you?”

“Yes! Y-yes I do, I promise, Peter-Peter, please- ahh.”

Peter Hale smirks and comes up closer, crouching next to boy and dog. The dogs tongue is rolling out, drooling on the boy’s shoulder.

“What do you want, Stiles? Do you want to come?” Peter asks.

“Yes! AH, Peter, please let me come,” Stiles sobs.

The boy knows the rules. He can’t touch his dick, no matter how much he wants to, no matter how much it hurts to be so hard. Stiles can come only when Peter allows him and untouched. 

“You can come with a knot up your hole,” Peter says. Stiles whines and shakes, his arms giving out. He falls down on his chest, ass still up in the air. The dogs movements falterns and Peter knows the mutt is about to knot his little bitch. 

Peter smirks and move to be behind the two of them. He grabs the dog’s tail and lifts it. Like that he can see the angry red kanine dog thrusting in and out of Stiles’ hole. He directs the phone's camera on the place where Stiles and the dog are joined. 

“Do you feel him growing inside you?” Peter asks huskily. Stiles moans.

“Y-yes. It’s huuge, a-ah.”

“And it’s about to get even bigger…”

“Yes! Please, Peter, pleeeasee,” Stiles whines. “More, gimme more.”

“Such a hungry little slut,” Peter growls. “Bending over for a dog, letting him mount you whenever he wants to. Are you that desperate? Do you want his big, fat knot that much?”

“I need it,” Stiles cries out. 

“Yes, you do.”

The dog whines when his knot catches onto Stiles’ abused rim. Stiles cries out once again, shuddering maddly. 

“P-Peter, Peter, Peter,” the boy chants. “ Pleeeaseee!”

Peter hums and reaches out to touch Stiles’ rim. It’s stretched around dog’s cock, red and puffy from the fucking.

“You can come, slut.”

And Stiles does. With a wail, he shudders, almost as if he has a seizure. Peter can see come hitting the floor underneath boy, once, twice. Stiles is beautiful when he comes, he’s the most perfect being at that moment. For a second Peter regrets filming his hole and not his face, but he knows he will film him again and again later. They already have a small collection; Stiles fucked by Peter from behind, Stiles riding Peter and playing with his puffy nipples. Stiles on his hands and knees taking a good, hard fuck from behind from a stranger in a motel room, with another cock in his mouth, gagging on it. Stiles, sixteen years old with the last of his innocence, blindfolded and tied to a bed, his ass stuffed full with a vibrator and Peter’s fingers. 

Then, after men comes dogs in different sizes. Peter didn’t film the first time, when Stiles cried from humiliation, almost safe wording, but in the end taking it all perfectly. But he does have videos from later fucks. 

He loves them all.

The dog moves his hips, hopping off Stiles’ back and violently tugging free his knot, trotting aside to the corner where he sits down and licks his dick. Stiles screams and falls down, sobbing. Watery doggy come drips out of his open hole. Peter reaches with one hand and pulls one ass cheek aside, getting better view. 

“Good bitch,” he grins. “Now my turn.”

Stiles shudders.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779505) by Anonymous 




End file.
